Soul Mates
by kate882
Summary: Everyone is born with the first thing their soul mate will say to them written on their wrist.


Everyone was born with the first sentence that their soul mate would say to them upon meeting written on their wrist. It only went away when your soul mate either said it to you or if they died before you met them. Those were sad stories though, and Kuroko was hoping to only have it go away when he actually met his soul mate.

Although, he wasn't sure if he should be impressed or worried that their first encounter was going to contain two curse words in just the first sentence. 'Shit, I'm really sorry, but my boss is going to kick my ass if I don't get to the station five minutes ago.'

When Kuroko was a kid he was convinced his soul mate was a time traveler and no one could tell him otherwise. How else were they supposed to get to a station five minutes in the past?

He'd also learned that just because his soul mate was going to say something didn't mean he was allowed to. It took a lot of lectures from his parents and an hour of detention in fifth grade to get it through to him that his soul mate cursing in the future didn't mean that Kuroko could then.

As an adult Kuroko could figure out that he was probably connected to someone who was late to work and not a time traveler as his seven year old self had fantasized. He also had taken to wearing a wrist band since he worked with children. He didn't need parents complaining that he had taught their kindergarteners bad words.

Kuroko Tetsuya was twenty two years old. He worked as a kindergarten teacher, and he had yet to meet his soul mate. Which wasn't really all that unusual, but he still hoped that he wouldn't have to wait too long. Apparently punctuality wasn't a skill this soul mate possessed though. At the very least it would be nice to not have words such as shit and ass written across his wrist for any longer than strictly necessary.

He wasn't quite expecting it when he did meet his soul mate. People rarely were.

Kuroko was walking towards the school. He wasn't even thinking about the person he was supposed to find true love with. He was thinking about his lesson plan for the day and how best to get the kids to participate in nap time. After one of them had announced that he was now a big kid and thus he didn't need naps the others had followed suit. Perhaps if it was after recess they would be too tired to care . . .

And then he was on the ground blinking up at a handsome police officer. He had tan skin, and dark blue hair with matching eyes. He was also tall. Very tall.

Kuroko opened his mouth to say something, but the officer had already started talking, pulling Kuroko to his feet by his wrist and quickly assessing him to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Shit, I'm really sorry, but my boss is going to kick my ass if I don't get to the station" the officer –D. Aomine was what the name tag said- glanced at his watch and grimaced. The time on it apparently didn't please him. "five minutes ago. I really am sorry though. I didn't see you there at all." And then he was running again, long legs moving him away before Kuroko could come up with something to say.

Kuroko must have stood there for a good five minutes just staring with wide eyes at the spot his soul mate had been before he slowly looked down at his wrist, moving the wrist band to reveal clear skin.

A moment later something on the ground caught his eye. Aomine had dropped his badge in the collision.

Kuroko picked it up and probably would have continued to just look between it and the direction Aomine had run off in and his clear wrist if someone else hadn't bumped into him. It got him moving.

Kuroko knew where the police station was. He saw it often enough on his way to the fire station when he went to visit his friend, Kagami. However, he did have work, and if Kuroko didn't make a habit of being early every day he probably would have been just as late as Aomine after so much time standing around on the side walk.

He pocketed the badge, deciding that he would return it after work.

When Aomine was in elementary school, he'd tried to take matters into his own hands when it came to finding his soul mate.

He'd recruited his best friend, Momoi, to help him write his name on a bunch of his things, and then started dropping them randomly; hoping that his soul mate would return them. It resulted in a lot of his things being stolen, which was eventually why he stopped doing it. After all, how could he impress his soul mate if his hot wheel collection kept shrinking? That had made perfect since when he was six.

The reason that he'd thought that this was the way to go about finding his soul mate? 'Um, Aomine-kun, I believe you dropped this earlier.' Those were the words written across his wrist.

It didn't yield results. Apparently his soul mate would show themselves whenever they damn well pleased, and fate didn't care for Aomine's meddling.

Now, at twenty two, he was a police officer. One who was late to work and in desperate need of a new alarm clock. Also, one who felt like a bit of an asshole when he noticed that he had just knocked some poor guy over as he was looking down to put his badge onto his uniform.

He got a bit of a funny feeling looking at the smaller man, but he didn't have time to contemplate that. "Shit, I'm sorry," He reached out, grabbing the other man's wrist and pulling him to his feet to make sure someone didn't step on him, quickly looking him over to make sure he hadn't hurt the other. "but my boss is going to kick my ass if I don't get to the station" How much time did he have? A glance at his watch told him he was too late to consider the idea of being on time. Imayoshi was going to kill him. "five minutes ago. I really am sorry though. I didn't see you there at all." Which was true. The blue haired guy had seemed to only appear after Aomine had made physical contact. It was kind of disconcerting. But he didn't have time to contemplate that either, because he really was late, and it would still take another ten minutes to get to the station running, so he took off, hoping that his boss wouldn't be there yet.

It wasn't until he got to the police station that he realized just what he had left behind in his encounter with the blue eyed stranger. That was going to be a pain in the ass to find.

Throughout the day Kuroko just got more and more nervous as the time to leave the school got closer. He was about to go and properly meet his soul mate.

The kids he taught weren't helping. They noticed that the wrist band was gone and that there wasn't any writing there, and they kept on asking their teacher questions about his soul mate. He'd taken off the wrist band because he needed to be able to keep looking at his wrist and make sure that he hadn't just imagined the lack of writing.

When he finally got to leave he walked very slowly towards the station, his soul mate's name running through his head like a song on repeat. Aomine. He wondered what the D stood for. He wondered if it really would just be an instant connection when they started talking to each other like everyone who had found theirs said.

He took a deep breath to calm down before he walked into the police station, face carefully kept blank. His eyes almost immediately found Aomine, sitting at a desk looking down at a stack of paper work.

Kuroko hesitated a moment, but then walked forward, his legs seeming to move of their own accord towards Aomine, stopping in front of the desk. "Um, Aomine-kun, I believe you dropped this earlier." He said, placing the badge onto the desk.

Aomine's head snapped up to look at Kuroko with wide eyes and then he quickly looked down at his wrist, yanking his sleeve down in time to see the words fading from his wrist.

And Kuroko could feel it. The connection drawing him to Aomine had finally found what it was looking for.

"You – I –" Aomine seemed at a loss for what to say.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It is nice to meet you." Kuroko offered with a small smile. After all, he'd had all day to come to terms with this. He'd probably just blindsided Aomine.

After a moment Aomine smiled back at him. "Aomine Daiki." He answered, holding out his hand, which Kuroko reached out and shook. He could feel the connection, the rightness, again as their hands touched.

"Aomine! Is that paper work for your badge done yet?" Someone shouted.

"Ryou, Can't you see I'm having a moment over here?" Aomine called back, not letting go of Kuroko's hand.

The officer who had shouted looked between them with wide eyes before letting out a string of apologies and ducking back into the office he had come from.

Aomine turned back to face Kuroko, smile still in place. Something seemed to occur to him and he started laughing, and Kuroko decided he very much liked the sound of Aomine's laugh and wanted to hear more of it.

"Oh God, I just realized the first impression I must have made. I'm really sorry, I just completely knocked you over and left. And, fuck, what was it that I said to you? Oh lord, you've had that written on you all this time. I'm so sorry." He sounded a weird combination of amused and apologetic at the same time.

"It's really fine. I'm glad you did run into me. It's what allowed us to meet each other." Kuroko assured him.

Aomine nodded. "I'm about to get off here. If you can wait fifteen minutes, we could go get something to eat. It's weird, I feel like I've known you forever, but I know nothing about you."

Kuroko's smile brightened. "I'd love that. I've waited twenty two years, I'm sure I can wait fifteen minutes." Without really thinking about it, Kuroko stood up on his tip toes and placed a quick kiss to Aomine's cheek before walking over to the waiting area in the station and taking a seat. This day was far more eventful than he had woken up thinking it would be, but Kuroko was positive that was a good thing.


End file.
